Changed
by GotMilkChunks
Summary: One day while in the woods, a vampire comes across Bella while trying to live "vegetarian" unfortunately her scent drives the vampire to extreme thirst and he attacks her. This is the story of the aftermath of that event. Summary sucks, but give it a shot
1. Once bitten

**A/N: I'm excited to say that this is my first actual story to be written. I'm a tad surprised by this considering, I have at least three other stories completely thought out and have outlined this one however was a whim when thinking about what would've happened had Jasper not been part of the Cullens, I have nothing planned or thought out for this story... but for some reason this is only one I seem to be making any progress on, so if you have any thoughts as to what would liven the story up a bit feel to free to suggest, I don't promise to use it, but it couldnt hurt. I also apologize now for the numerous errors I'm sure are to be found, I have no beta, and unfortunately went to school in Florida, so grammar was not really an important factor there, since it wasn't fcat material. **

**Please feel free to leave any constructive critism, it'll be helpful for me. Also let me know if you think this is even worth continueing, or if I should stop embarrassing myself.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am simply a fangirl obsessing and tweaking while waiting for Breaking Dawn and The movie to be released. I'm broke, I'll be just as broke with this posted and being read, theres nothing to sue for.**

"Dad, I'm going out." I waited for a reply, when I didn't hear one I checked the window and sure enough the cruiser was gone. So I settled on leaving a note, on the off chance Charlie would get home before I did.

_Dad, not wasting the sunny day, in a meadow I found. Be back later_

_-B_

When I steped outside I stood there a moment basking in the sun, that was to rarely seen in this wonderful town of Forks. This was the first summer that I was allowed to do whatever I pleased, but I guess having lived here a year would warrent that change.

With that thought I got inside my truck and started on my way.

Renee had been disappointed when I told her I was going to stay in Forks for the summer, instead of going to visit her in Jacksonville. I used the excuse that, since this was the Prime season for Phil, that she should stay and travel with him during the summer. I might have lied and said something about summer school also.

I would never admit to anyone the real reason I decided to stay in Forks for the summer, was one Edward Cullen. I was pathetic when it came to him. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Forks, and not having even the possibility that I might randomly run into him somewhere. Although in the last 3 weeks I hadn't seen hyde or hair from him. I was starting to wonder if maybe I had made him up.

He was what had gotten me through junior year at Forks High School. His beautiful bronze colored unrulie hair, the beautiful pale colored skin he had, his gorgeous golden eyes, but it wasn't just the delectable eye candy he was to me that gotten me through the year, it was the mystery that followed him.

Why was he _that_ pale? why did it look like he never got any sleep? why didn't he ever eat? why did his eyes change from gold to black and then go back to gold? Although they were all adopted, why did they all resemble each other, with the extreme pale skin, the gold eyes that went to black and back to gold, they never ate either, and they all appeared to never get any sleep.

These last couple weeks outside of school had made me feel like a stalker though, I watched them. Especially Edward. I had always been aware of where he was, it wasn't a concious thing that I did, it just happened.

I was pretty sure I was in love with him. From afar anyway. Unrequited love doesn't even come close to what this was. Unrequited awknowledgement is more acurate. The Cullen and Hale kids where the only ones who didn't go apeshit about me being the new girl. Everyone else in the school had gone out of their way to try and herd me into their group of friends. They didn't even awknowledge my pressence.

When I pulled over to walk into the meadow I grabbed my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and walked slowly through the forest. I had bested my own personal record of only tripping twice. It was going to be a good day.

After a few hours of walking I finally came into the circular meadow, I was again momentarily stunned by its beauty, with the sun shining down inside of it, and the flowers all around, it was gorgeous. I sat down in the center. I meant to read, but the sun felt to good seaping into my skin, something I hadn't felt in so long.

I layed down thinking of all the different places I could feel the heat soaking into me.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I bolted upright by the sound of vicious snarl, it was the most terrifying sound I'd ever heard in my life. I stood to get back to the car, incase the animal wasn't satisfied with its prey and came looking for something else. I stopped in my tracks when I turned to leave.

Crouched down, in an attack stance was... a boy? In my haze of terror I realized that he was the thing making the snarls and growls, I also realized he was glittering... he looked like he was made out of crystals or diamonds.

A realization slammed into me then. _I_ was his PREY! He was going to attack me. I tried to run but he was fast. He was in front of me in a matter of seconds. He brought me right up to his face and I starred into his Golden eyes. Even in the midst of the complete panic, I knew who had eyes like that. Even when facing death, my thoughs couldn't be kept off of Edward. I didn't have long to dwell on that fact however, my attacker brought his face down and bit down into my neck.

I could feel the pressure of his lips sucking the blood out of the wound he had made. In my lightheaded daze the word Vampire flitted into my head. I had finally figured out the Cullen Mystery and I was going to die within minutes of that discovery. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, the attacker roughly pushed me away and to the ground. Now I was going to die alone, at least before, there was someone with me, granted it had been my attacker, but it was still someone nonetheless.

Everything went black for awhile. I kept thinking I was dead and then the quote "I think therefore I am" would pop into my head, and make me change my mind. After a few minutes thats when the pain came.

Pain doesnt even seem an acurate word for it. It was beyond pain. It was beyond Agony. It felt like I was set on fire, from the outside and on the inside. The fire was everwhere! I tried to curl into a ball to escape the pain, but the slightest movement was like adding fuel to the fire. I realized only after my throat was horse that I had been screaming.

In the midst of the pain I felt someone take my hand and hold it. I opened my eyes and saw it was the boy who attacked me. He looked more human now. Regret in his now red eyes, and pain and remourse etched into every part of his face. He started speaking and I would only hear bits of it in the haze of the excrutiating torture I was going through.

He kept saying he was sorry. That he was a horrible creature to have done this to me. I wanted to tell him I forgive him, that he was making up for it by sitting here and holding my hand, so I wouldn't die alone, but I had no energy. Finally I let unconciousness take me as everything went black and thankfully numb.


	2. Inside the Fire

**A/N: I'd just like to awknowledge a mistake in the previous chapter, where Bella describes her attackers eyes and she says there gold, I meant to say black, considering the extreme thirst he was feeling, his eyes would have been pitch black.**

And I would like to thank those who put my story on alert, I'm glad people other than myself are getting some kind of enjoyment, at least thats with the assumption you didn't put it on alert to get a kick out of me humilating myself with a horrible story.

Disclaimer: I'm still broke, I still don't own the characters. I'm a sad panda.

That blissful, dark, numbness didn't outlast the pain unfortunately, however, it was slightly more... endurable than before. I didn't have enough stength to open my eyes, but I knew things had changed. I was laying on top of something softer, a bed most likely. Then I heard the voices. Much clearer than I had heard my attacker talking to me earlier.

_"What happened? How did you have the strength to stop. Why did you stop?"_ The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew it. I was in to much pain to try and think.

_I was wondering and came upon Washington, and figured it would be a good place for a while since I could be outside during the day for a change, made my way to Forks. I decided I should hunt before going anywhere heavily populated. I didn't think a human would be in the woods, so I let my senses take over. Her blood was soooo strong, so sweet, like... freeshia... it was mouthwatering... the beast took over, and the next thing I know shes in my arms with her blood streaming into my mouth. When I realized what I did I shoved her as hard as I could away from me. I killed three deers before I went back to her... By then I didnt know what to do... whether I should kill her, or let her become one of us... I kept changing my mind back and forth and then back again, then You, Alice and Edward showed." _Edward? My Edward? Came to rescue me? The first one talking had been Emmett! Edwards massive brother.

Then the rest of words sunk in. Become on of them... A vampire. Oh God I was dying, just... not in the way I thought. I was going to have to kill people... sleep in a coffin! I can't sleep in a coffin! I'm claustrophobic! Blood, the smell of blood makes me sick, what kind of vampire am I going to be. Was it supposed to be this painful? maybe something was going wrong and I really was going to die DIE! oh god.

Before I had anymore time to stew in my own hysteria, the pain once again overwhelmed me. It seemed to come back with a vengence, and with new friends. I started screaming again, and I could feel myself thrashing around.

I felt cool hands hold me still and whispering words of calm to me, I could barely make out the words, or the voice, but it instantly calmed me. I forced myself to open my eyes then. Staring back at me from golden eyes was my own person greek god, Edward. I tried to open my mouth to tell him that I was glad I could see him one more time before I died. Whether it be a temporary death or not, but to see him in my final living moments meant more to me than anything else.

"Shh Bella, don't talk, you've screamed your voice to almost non existant, It'll be very painful." I was only able to move my head a fraction to show I had heard him.

With him there the pain was the last thing on my mind. Yes it was still agonizing, but not at all important. Edward had moved from holding me down to simply sitting there holding my hand. I was suddenly very tired, and I fought for awhile to keep my eyes open to continue looking at him, but eventually the black numbness over took again.

I woke again, and now the pain had reached a whole new level. Surely something went wrong and I'm entering hell... no one could survive something this painful. It felt as if my entire body was being folded in quaters and then systematically lit on fire. I could feel someone cold hands on me, and breifly wondered if it was still Edward.

I heard humming coming from someone around me. I tried to focus on that instead of the pain. It helped a minuscule bit, but it was enough to keep my sanity. I focused on that voice as it hummed different songs. Then the voice started talking. It was Edward who was still holding my hand.

_Oh Bella... Beautiful Isabella! How I wish this wasn't happening to you. You deserve so much better, than eternal damnation. Too kind for the monster we become. You'll be like Carlisle and Esme... His compassion and her love all into one. With A bit of Rosalie mixed in, with all the beauty you possessed as a human... you'll truely be astouding as a vampire. I hope this ends soon. It tears me up to see you in so much pain, you should never feel an ounce of pain and what you're feeling right now is the true defination of hellish torture as if designed by satan himself. _

_Isabella I must tell you something though, in all selfishness, Part of me is thankful for you to be one of us now. Its restored my faith that vampires have souls... surely someone as beautiful and pure and caring as you can't lose their soul, there is no way an angel such as yourself would never be allowed heaven, even after living for eternity. Oh Bella. My sweet sweet Bella. I guess you really should Never bet against Alice... She saw this happening. You being one of us. I vowed to not let that happen, so I ignored you. It was the exact opposite of what I wanted to do. When I couldn't hear your thoughts, I was immediately intrigued. Then when I got that first smell of your scent, it nearly drove me mad, never had I smelt anything better. I started watching you from others minds, I was completely entranced by you. Never saying what I thought you would. Even without mind reading most people are completely predicible, you never were though. I fell in love with you, and started watching you on my own in school, never known to you. I saw how the first thing you would do was search for me, once you found me, you would relax, how my dead heart swelled with that, although I'll never understand why._

He sounded absolutely tortured. He was pouring his heart out to me. His words had completely driven all thoughts of the torture my body was going through out of mind. I still felt it, there was no way I couldn't but my mind was to focused on Edward to register it fully. I wanted to speak so badly to tell him not to be so sad. An angel should never be that sad.

Just as I had finally gathered my strength to call his name, the flames burned white hot. A boiling point of my body, and if the gates of hell had opened and swallowed me whole. I let out a piercing scream, I felt my heart accelerate, _thathumpthathumpthathump_, and then slow down _thathump--tha thump--tha--thump--tha--thump._ With that final beat the pain stopped completely, and my heart didn't start its beating again. A rush of air escaped my mouth and I opened my eyes.

Everything was incredibly vivid. The first thing I noticed was seven vampires had their eyes completely focused on me.


	3. Change in the House of Flies

**A/N: Again I must say I'm disappointed that I've not gotten any reviews :( a few alerts for the story, but no reviews, either postive or negative.**

**I'm seriously wondering if I should even bother continueing to write this. So If you'd like to see more please review. It might spark the creativity again.**

**Again, its riddled with mistakes and errors, but I tried to fix everything that I saw wrong with it, but grammar and spelling are so not my strong points. Again you can blame the crappy public education in the state of Florida. Le Sigh Also Twilight is still not mine. Neither are the Characters... although... I would LOVE to have ownership over Edward.**

"Bella, my name is Carlisle. How do you feel?" That seemed like such a normal thing to say given the circumstances, I felt like laughing that normal tone he used, and I did. I laughed rather loudly. Everyone looked rather confused.

"I'm sorry... its... just... you all seem... so calm... and normal... given... what happened... its just... funny and absurd!"

Carlisle just smiled at my explination. "Yes well... would you rather I jump at you bare my teeth and snarl at you?" Carlisle laughed and so did Emmett I think. At least someone got my sense of humor. "In all seriousness now, how do you feel, do you feel the need to attack something? And I mean that seriously... bloodlust when first waking can be quite extreme." I thought about how I physically felt.

"I feel... fine. The back of my throat burns a little, but its nothing to uncomfortable... kinda like when you take a nap and wake up thirsty, and you debate with yourself whether or not you should get up and get a drink or roll over and go back to sleep. Other than that... I feel... enhanced? Like me senses just got a major power boost. Like I just had the best nights sleep of my life and then a couple energy drinks." I was starting to bounce from all the energy I felt pent up.

"Well... we will have to take you hunting in a little while, but first I'm sure you have some questions for us. First I'll introduce everyone. I already introduced myself, this is my wife Esme" he said as he pointed to a woman with pretty carmel colored hair, everything about her just screamed that she was a mother in everywhere to these people... vampires... whatever. He then pointed to who I thought was Emmett, and was glad to see that I was right, The beautiful one was named Rosalie and her and Emmett were married. The small pixie one that always bounced around school was Alice. Carlisle was cut off from introducing anyone with A squel from Alice "OH Bella I'm excited to know you now, we're gonna end up being best friends I can see it! I already love you like a sister!" and she proceeded with a giant death grip hug, Pixie packs a punch. "Alice has a talent, shes pyschic she gets visions of the future, which is how we came across you and Jasper in the woods." Carlisle went to point to Edward but Alice cut him off again "Bella already knows Edward, He can read minds, but not yours so don't worry" she winked at me. I thanked every god I could think of that Edward couldnt hear my thoughts. He would surely think I was damaged for how in love with him I was. I was fairly sure I had imagined his confession at my beside. "And last but not least this is Jasper, from what I understand, hes able to feel and minipulate emotions. Rather fascinating talent actually."

"Bella I'm so sorry. I'm such a horrible monster! I can't believe that I attacked you, it was a complete accident, I know that doesnt excuse what I did, but I hope one day, in this very long existance you can find it in you to forgive me, though I complete understand if you never do, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. I completely stole your life." I felt a wave of guilt hit, but I knew it wasnt mine that I was feeling. The poor guy thought I hated him. Far from. I was actually kinda of... excited to be a vampire... I think. I kept trying to get him to stop from his onslaught of apologies that were completely unnesarry.

"JASPER! You're forgiven. I'm not mad. It's not your fault. I was out in the woods, and I had horrible luck, I was practically asking to get killed... or... unkilled in my case. So stop feeling guilty your projecting it rather strongly towards me." I should have left the last part out as he continued to apologize yet again, for throwing the guilt at me.

Now however, it was time for my questions.

"So... you... I mean, we are vampires right... I guessed the right mythical being right?"

Carlisle nodded and then actually answered. "Yes. Vampires. I guess were not so mythical though. What did you mean by guess the right one though... Did you guess just in the short time you woke?" Carlisle looked truely curious. If I could have I would have blushed.

"Um... during the school year I took a lot of notice to Alice, Rosalie Emmett and Edward," I said Edwards name in a near whisper and chanced a glance at him, and noticed he looked a bit embarrassed, "the color of their eyes, how they would be gold then black, and then they would go back to gold, how incredibly pale they were... how they all looked alike yet different, and never ate, I knew they were... something, i just didnt know what. When Jasper attacked me, his eyes were black and how pale he was... and it reminded me of them and when he bit me in the neck, it just hit me that they were vampires. Only vampires drink people like that..." I trailed off as I realized I was in danger of starting to ramble.

I looked around and they each looked at me like I had six heads I suddenly felt very self concious and threw my hair over my face, although I no longer had a blush to hide but old habits die hard.

"Don't be embarrassed... its just... were not used to humans being that perceptive. They just know were different, and usually were shunned because of that." It was Edward who was speaking, the first time hes actually spoken to me. But I was shocked that he knew I had moved my hair in front of my face out of embarrassment.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I didnt mean to make it sound like an accusation but it did. His answer however would have my heart speed up like crazy had it still been beating.

"I can't. But you used to always do that anytime someone would make you blush, its a nervous habit you have... old habits die hard you know." He smiled a crooked grin that I now listed as the sexiest thing ever. Maybe I didnt imagine his confession... maybe he watched me just as much as I watched him.

I didn't realize that we had just been starring at each other when Emmett coughed rather loudly and mumbled something about us needing to get a room. I tore my gaze away from Edward and back to Carlisle when he asked me if I had any more questions for him.

"How do you guys feed?.. I'm assumming not from people, considering your a doctor, they go to school, and Jaspers emotional freak out and having bit me."

"Again very perceptive Bella,to answer your question, no we do not drink form humans... it takes to much humanity away from those who do, none of us here chose this life, and wanted to live as normal as possible. We drink from animals... we figure its not worse than humans eating meat... we just do it in a different manner."

I could live with that. Just then another question sprung up in my mind.

"Will I have a special talent?" I was hoping I would. I was always plain as a human maybe as a vampire I'd finally get to be just a bit more special than your average vampire.

"I'm not sure, not all vampires get one, but if you do, I think its safe to say it'll be something to deal with how perceptive you are, or how your mind is blocked from Edwards ability, he's never come across someone with a closed mind. Did you have any other questions?"

I did.. I had one more... but I didn't want to ask... I was far to insecure as I was about to say no I didn't, Jasper gave me a pointed look, I guess he felt my insecruity and true curiosity. I decided I might as well ask, and opened my mouth to do so, when Alice squealed yet again.

"Oh course you can stay with us! Silly Bella I already told you we were going to be best friends and practically sisters!" She again crushed me to her in what I assummed was a hug. I was about to ask if Jasper was going to stay with us when again Alice answered me without me needing to ask. "Of course Jasper is staying also! Jasper was going to ask you if you be upset with him staying, and you were going to tell him not at all!"

I looked at Jasper and he looked doubtful. So before he could even ask I answered "Of course I don't mind Jasper, in fact, I'd be rather upset if you LEFT, with you were a nice even number." I felt gratitude hit me, and then tentively he came towards me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Bella, your much more forgiviing and understand than I deserve."

"Nonsense Jasper! I have a feeling we'll be great friends, and I don't even need Alice's power to see that." With that said I squeezed him back.

Just as we pulled apart we were suddenly engulfed in another death grip, I thought it was Alice and was surprised to see Esme there hugging the unlife out of us."Oh I'm so happy! If i could cry I would, I've just been granted a gift of two more children! We must be doing something right, for Karma to be granting this." It was impossible to not imediately love Esme. I was glad I would still have a mother figure.

Suddenly Emmett had attacked us and joined in on the hug. "GROUP HUG GUYS!! THE NEW AND IMPROVED CULLEN FAMILY!" I laughed. Emmett was going to be a lot of fun. He was like a giant teddy bear. Alice was the first to come over and join after Emmett. Then Carlisle joined in, Edward and Rosalie were left standing and watching us, I tried to wave over to Edward to get him to join, but I could'nt really move either of my arms. Alice to the rescue yet again. Edward Anthony Cullen, and Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen you better get your buts in here and hug us before I turn nasty!" I will try to never get on Alice's bad side, seriously, that pixie packs a serious punch. Edward and Rosalie both joined in, and I couldn't help but feel that even though I probably wouldn't get to go home, or really say goodbye to my parents, that I had gained a much larger family. Brothers, sisters, parental figures, maybe more... since I'd have eternity to get to know Edward. Of course the insecruities came, just because I was now a vampire didnt mean anything would happen, I was still just a fool. And it was wishful thinking, Edward would probably be nothing more than just a good friend nothing more.

"As touching as this is, we need to take Bella hunting. So is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked and everyone nodded their agreement, as we headed out of the house, Alice stopped me and leaned in and whispered right into my ear "It will be so much with Edward... Don't worry." With that she grabbed my hand and we were off following behind the rest of the family.


End file.
